A White Christmas
by 946MishaV
Summary: Max does an unexpected thing for the residence of TC while someone she least expects gives her a chance of freedom for that day...


**Author**: MishaV946

**Rating: **K

**Summary**: Max does an unexpected thing for the residence of TC while someone she least expects gives her a chance of freedom for that day...

**Spoilers**: After FN.

**Parings:** Purely Max and Alec

**Disclaimer:** *sad pouty face*

**Status:** COMPLETE

**A/N:** I've been on a holiday for far too long, coz so has my brain. So please hit that pretty icon and lay it down for me…

* * *

**A White Christmas**

Two transgenics were walking side by side; noting the preoccupied transgenics and transhumans about. It had been exactly four months since the siege at Jam Pony's. It had been exactly four months since that evening when every soul voted to stay in Terminal City. Not that they didn't appreciate Max's final stand to stay and fight but Terminal City was beginning to feel a lot like Manticore-confined spaces and lots of rules. Then again, unlike Manticore, they felt at least they had some sort of freedom despite the constant chaos and burning X's that were displayed outside TC.

"Okay, I'm done walking. I'm off to HQ." Alec complained.

Shaking her head, "So unfit." She murmured looking at Alec shuffling his feet.

Alec narrowed his eyes at a smirking Max.

"You better get going, 5 feet is a long way to go." She added with a hint of a smug smile.

Glowering at Max, Alec opened and closed his mouth very quickly before making his way to HQ without a second glance. Max snorted smugly until she noticed a young transgenic boy near the quiet area of the perimeter. The young dark haired boy stood still tilting his head to the right with sheer curiosity and concentration. Frowning, Max followed the boy's line of sight and immediately understood what got this rather lethal boy's attention fixated to them. A smirk formed on her lips as an idea came to mind. Deciding that there was no harm, she headed towards HQ for some much needed help on the matter, taming the excitement within her she marched forward.

The double swing doors violently shuddered open causing the transhumans to halt in their pathway. Their eyes vividly turned towards the sultry female leader as she strode deeper into HQ with sheer determination. Releasing a breath they hadn't realized that they were holding, they continued their task as soon as she passed them. Mole who had been sitting on the edge of the table, cleaning his rifle noticed the female transgenic walk towards their SIC, her eyes never wavering.

Shaking his head dubiously he muttered at Joshua, "Seems like Princess is in trouble again."

"Wonder what he did this time?" Joshua wailed sadly.

"Beats me." Mole chomped on his cigar, returning his attention to his rifle.

In the corner of his eyes Logan, noticed Max's approach and quickly changed his topic of conversation with Alec.

"Um, did you and Max have an argument?"

"No, why?" Alec looked up at Logan in puzzlement, hands still on the plans in front of him.

"Cause Max is heading towards this way and she looks mighty pissed." He replied with a hint of smugness.

Before Alec could react, Max placed both her hands on Alec's shoulders, "Hey boys. Sorry to interrupt but I need to steal Alec for a minute." Smiling apologetically at Logan as if there was nothing to be worried about.

"No problem," Logan replied in bemusement to an already absent Max.

Shutting the door behind them, Max released her vice grip from Alec's shoulders and sat behind her desk.

"Really Max? If you wanted me all to yourself all you had to do was ask, no need for…" rubbing his tender shoulders.

"Shut up and sit down." She lightly ordered without a hint of acidity.

"What did I do now?" Alec exasperated with a sigh. Plonking himself hard on the wooden chair.

"Nothing," she simply replied, "I need to know if you still in contact with the arms dealer in Korea Town?" she looked at him with bright wide eyes.

"Yeah, I am. Are you expecting an attack? Coz I just got my hands on 350 boxes of military shipments not to mention 50 or so grenade launches." He rattled off with pride.

"Well, that's good, but I need you to contact them for another kind of fire power."

"Okay I'm listening." His attention perked up more at the smile that formed on Max's face.

Alec sat with Max, exuberant about his new task as Max explained the details to him. She drew lists upon lists for both of them, knowing that this time round a mission like this would surely bring about some change in everyone.

"Okay, meet me in China Town at 01:00 and Alec don't be late."

"Hey I'm never late." Alec retaliated with a whine.

"Hmm, I have yet to see that, besides; it would be a great infamous ordeal on your behalf for the history of genetic evolution if you screw up this mission." She smiled sarcastically.

"That hurts Max. Really it does" placing his hand across his chest with the most annoying yet cutest pout Max had ever seen.

"Yeah, yeah. Dismissed." ushering him to leave as she returned her undivided attention to the list of tasks that was drawn couple of minutes prior.

* * *

01:10 China Town

"You're late!"

"Sorry, your not like that boyfriend caught me off guard in TC, wanted to know what's going on." He explained as he rearranged the duffle bag on his shoulders.

"You didn't tell did you?" she looked at him expectantly, nervously waiting for his reply.

"No, but why aren't you telling?" cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Coz he would try to help and I don't want him to help this time round, I need to do this for our people." She simply explained, "Besides, I don't want everyone to be in his dept. that I already am."

Pouting slightly, Alec nodded in understanding. Jumping the 10 foot fence, they crouched as low as possible weaving themselves into different corridors of China Town. Luck was on their side. For some unknown reason China Town was completely still and quiet at this time of the morning, it usually bustled with people and shipment of sorts. But it's not like Alec and Max were complaining, it just made their task easier to complete.

"Ooh Max, look at this," Alec held the object like a victory prize, "maybe Joshua can use it?" his smile broadened.

Walking towards Alec, Max studied the content with a broad smile, "Yeah I think he'll like it."

"Oh and I found something for you…" Alec studied Max's expression as he held the garment in front of her, "what you think?"

Slap!

"Yea I thought it wasn't 'you' per se, besides it's too feminine." He stated as he placed the garment back onto the shelf.

Pouting angrily behind his back, she mentally kicked herself with the lack thereof comeback to Alec's bold comment about her feminine side. Feeling a little devilish herself, Max paused in her tracks and retracted back in a blur then towards Alec before he would notice her absence.

* * *

04:00

"Okay we're done. You got everything?"

"Yip and whole lot more." Smirking triumphantly as he pointed behind his left shoulder to the large object resting on its base in the middle of the dirty yard.

"You've got to be kidding me?" mouth agape.

"Nope, you can't win the day without that Maxie?" nudging her shoulder.

"And how the hell are we supposed to sneak that thing into TC without being noticed?" her face contorting in dread.

"Come on Max," he looked her incredulously as if she grew two heads, "two genetically engineered super soldiers can easily pull this off. Don't sell your strength short." rubbing his hands excitedly.

"I want to kick your ass that's what I want to do." Sighing in defeat, she slumped her shoulders, "Fine let's do it."

"Yes." He waved his arms about in a victory dance, stunning an already shell shocked Max.

"Have you been drinking on the quiet?" looking at him sceptically.

"Oh yeah about that," Alec pulled open the strings of his bag to reveal its contents.

"You're crazy Alec."

"Nah, just in the spirit of relieving China Town's good stock of alcohol. It's probably cheap non pre-pulse crap anyway."

Shaking her head, Max couldn't help but smile at his spirit, "Yeah, I never understood the difference. Come on lets go, TC will be up and about at 6. Doesn't leave us much time to dawdle around."

"I must say, this is yet the most exciting mission that I've subject myself to accompanying you. No alarms…"

"Alec! Don't curse it." She warned coldly.

"Right," shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

04:40

"I want to so kick your ass!" she hissed through her strained throat.

"Yeah I wanna kick mine too. I underestimated your strength." He grumbled.

Kick!

"OW! Hey that hurt!" his knee buckled slightly.

"Another will be coming your way if you don't change that hypothesis of yours coz this is entirely your fault! I'm dying because of you!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Arg, woman, it's too early to complain, we're almost there." Alec paused, "How about I give you a massage later?" smirking devilishly, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Kick!

"You know for a hot looking woman you sure are an unfeminine one, so uncool. Most women would like to get my hands on them."

"Arg, please you're making me sick." Grimacing at the thought of Alec's hands on other females, "Did you tell Joshua we're coming and need to meet us at the front gate?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Got Mole in it too."

"Good, we gonna need all the help we can get."

A couple of feet away from the entrance of TC main gates, the two transgenics grunted; huffed and puffed as they struggled to carry the heavy object from China Town through the deserted alley way without being noticed.

* * *

05:00

"Okay everyone knows what they need to do?" Max asked firmly.

"All set Queen B." Mole mumbled smugly.

"Be careful Mole, underneath that sexy exterior, Max has a mean left hook." Alec warned under his breath.

"I don't care."

"What did you just call me Mole?" Max zeroed her eyes on him, glaring at the point which made Mole squirm in his stance uncomfortably.

"Yeah I hear you now brother." Mole squeaked unexpectedly which caused Alec to turn his gaze towards him. Swallowing a huge lump of embarrassment, Mole warned, "If you tell anyone about this, I will rent you out to Max."

Biting his lip hard from laughing out loud, "You have my word Mole." Holding up a virtual hand of silence.

"My apologies Max." Mole yelled giving her a mock salute.

"Good boy," she said firmly, before exiting HQ with a smirk on her face.

* * *

05:30

"This better global." Grumbled the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey OC." Max chimed.

"Boo? Everything okay? TC under attack?" concern evident in her tone.

"Everything is fine. But I need your help. Can you be in TC in 15?"

"You got it boo."

"Oh and bring a spare duffle bag with."

* * *

5:45 Max's TC apartment

Max squirmed and twisted within the confined space that the garment provided. Cursing every time she moved the zip unzipped.

'How on earth did the French do this'

"Hey boo, you in?" shutting the door behind her with a resounding click.

"Over here!" Max yelled from the bedroom.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done to Max?" staring at her friend in amusement.

Sighing in frustration, "I need help."

"Boo, you sure you don't want to swing on the all-girls team?" she asked lightly as she helped Max with the zip.

Max chuckled, "Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Who you dressing up for?"

"Challenging Alec on my feminine side."

"Alec?" OC's eyebrows lost in the hair line of her forehead.

"Yeah."

"Gurl, is that Heat bitch back again?"

"What? No! Why?" she squeaked.

"Coz gurl you ain't making any sense."

"Well, Alec challenged me. I'm only making a point."

"uh huh." Shaking her head as she fixed Max's curls.

* * *

6:00 the streets of TC

Several streams of the early morning's sun's rays brought about a warm and joyous feeling through the gloomy grey atmosphere. The sound of corresponding bells echoed on the quiet streets of Terminal City waking everyone in its path.

"Are we being attacked?" Gem asked Dalton panicking as she ran towards the window only to see nothing but mist.

"I'm not sure?" he replied as he opened the apartment door only to be pushed back into the apartment by the passing by stamped of residence.

"Where's the fire?"

"Anyone knows what's happening?"

Building by building, the residence of TC swarmed through the streets. Amused and astounded by the site that laid before them. A huge Christmas Tree stood tall and proud on the street with little charms and fairy lights that had been salvaged or abandoned by the ordinaries. Alec and Mole who had been dressed as elves stood before them, arms wide open as they introduce their main host. They waited, enthuse and scared at the same time. A huge rounded figure danced its way towards them. Gasps resounded through the dense crowd. Their nerves eased away into excitement.

"Ho Ho Ho everyone!" Joshua sang happily.

"From the SIC of TC…you get the day off!" he added lightly.

Everyone laughed and clapped happily. Thanking Alec, Mole and Joshua for an unforgettable day.

"Don't thank us. It's Max's idea." Alec pointed out, "by the way where is she?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Over here!"

Alec stood shell shocked, unable to move, unable to breathe at the site that greeted him.

'Holly crap!' he thought, realizing that she knocked the teasing dress.

"Who are you and what have you done to Max?" he looked at her from head to toe.

The dress suited Max's figure more than he imagined, more than he liked it to. His eyes travel from her perfect curls that made her look more spunk, cute and younger, followed by her red ruby lips, down to her low strapless corset like top. The red fabric stretch without strain across her torso held together perfectly by the criss-cross pattern of the black ribbon. His eyes travelling further down deliberately avoiding the small cleavage she shared from the bustier. He took note of the white frills that cascaded into layers only to accentuate the red silk flare cut above. Eyes travelling further down to her white stocking legs only to be cover at her calves by her green laced boots. Oh yes, definitely feminine.

"Why see something that you like?" she asked after a good few seconds savouring Alec's astonishment.

"eh." He uttered unintelligently with an amused chuckle, "didn't think you'd…"

"Find that as a challenge?"

"Something like that." Shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh pretty boy," she sighed as she playfully slapped Alec's right cheek, "You don't look too bad yourself Elfie" she smirked as she walked passed him.

"Who wants some candy?" Joshua asked loudly, holding two huge red bags of candy on his side.

Alec couldn't help but move the duffle bag in front of him, the site of Max was too much to bear for his betraying body. He turned slightly towards his right, only to find OC looking at him disapprovingly. But before they could exchange words, Max's raised voice caught their attention.

"Residence of Terminal City. I want you to have this day free from the terror that we face every day, free from what's beyond those gates, free form being called freaks. Christmas was one of the many celebrations of life that Manticore deprived us of. So let it be today that we celebrate with fierce enjoyment. Let it be this day where we celebrate this ordinary day with the people here, our people. I celebrate with you with pride and joy, because I wouldn't celebrate this day without the people who make me proud to be their leader. So join in and celebrate this day with me!" Max announced with confidence.

Alec, who had been standing next to a silent and weeping OC, swallowed his own lump of emotion. Max had grown to be a great leader of Terminal City, though not many complimented that fact.

"Yeah Max!"

"Hail Max!"

"Max!"

The residence of terminal city hailed Max's name for a good few minutes before each one of them joined in on the fun. Dancing to the beat of their own stomping feet as the younger children gathered around Joshua for free candy and un-expecting gifts.

Alec found the courage to stride towards Max, wrapped his arm around her shoulder while the other placed high above her head.

"What are you doing?"

"You make me so proud." He said quietly meaning every word.

"Are you going all soft on me?" eyeing him sceptically.

"No….a little." Alec paused, "How about a kiss for the spirit of Christmas?"

"Hmm, Alec if you ever want children in the near future, you better remove that Mistletoe that your left hand grips ever so tightly above my head." She warned lightly smiling sarcastically.

Sighing, "You're no fun." He complained as he moved his arm to his side.

"Why would I need a Mistletoe when I can already do this?" she pointed out as she placed a firm kiss on Alec's cheek. She laughed as Alec turned a new shade of red.

Not far from where they were standing, a figure stood patiently observing the residence of TC. To their amusement, they somewhat couldn't help but feel a little proud at TC's leader, because for some reason they couldn't bring themselves to destroy this particular moment in time.

"What is your status?"

The figure paused, "retreating back to rendezvous. All entries have been blocked. There's no way in. White over."

"Roger."

Coz even though Ames White considers himself superior than all else, 452-his nemeses, put him in a position that made him feel inferior. As freakish as her life is, she somewhat made this day to be an important part of their lives where he didn't with his own kind.

His eyes travelled at the slim figure as she stared back at him with wide shocked eyes. He did something that he never thought he would ever do, he gave her a genuine smile and a curt nod before retreating back into the dark abandoned alley way.

"I give you today 452, tomorrow you'll be mine."

The end…

A/N: I'm a few days late with this update. Hope everyone had a tremendous Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone :)

PS: Logan kinda just got lost somewhere in the story. Had no idea where to put him :/


End file.
